Charm Caster
by LovelyLadyMarMar
Summary: Ever since the day they met Kagome has felt bound to him in many ways. He didn't realize how much a woman he had once hoped to make a meal of would become such a big and important part of his life. Rated M to be safe. Pairing Gerorge aka 'Astaroth' and Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Summary- **Ever since the day they met Kagome has felt bound to him in many ways. He didn't realize how much a woman he had once hoped to make a meal of would become such a big and important part of his life.

**Word Count: 2,232**

* * *

"I don't know what convinced me to come to this damn freezing cold country with you after that ridiculous position you put me in back during those damn _trials_."

Kagome took a long drag of her cigarette, half-heartedly glaring at her blonde rugged companion who ignored her looking down at the masses of people walking and driving through downtown Helsinki, ignorant of the great danger that was now surveying them like a bunch of blood bags. He was the predator and they were the prey.

She took another drag of her cigarette, the smoke coming out in the form of a ghost like hand. The hand moved towards her companion caressing his face, before becoming one with the wind.

"Come now George, you can not possibly tell me that you need me here to do your…...business." Kagome said choosing her words wisely not wanting to get into an argument with him.

George scoffed. He knew the woman had a great aversion to his lifestyle of eating, not that he had a choice in the matter. His hands clenched into a tight fist. _Haven't had a choice for several centuries now._ Yet despite all the years she had been with him she was adamant that she would never be okay with the killing, but she understood that it was necessary for him to love. _If only she knew about the Cullen's._

His eyes darted to the side as Kagome came to stand beside him. Her ankle length hair was blowing around her, a cigarette hanging loosely from her luscious red lips. Her eyes were closed emphasizing her long sooty eyelashes and gave her a look of serenity. She really was an enigma that he had yet to crack. _A very beautiful and enchanting enigma._

When he had first met her he had just started getting in control of his thirst limiting himself to one person a month. He had attempted to make a meal out of her when she had been hiking all alone in the forest. _Attempted being the word._

It was the second biggest shock he had experienced, his first being that he had been turned into a creature of the night; a bloodsucking vampire to be precise. His eyes lit up when he remembered when he first met her.

_I had gone to take a bite and make it quick, imagine my surprise when she flipped me then proceeding in throwing me through several trees. Yet she was definitely human to my eyes and to my senses. I could hear her blood pumping through her veins, could hear the lub-dub of her heart, even her breath hitching in her throat as she gazed at me in worry._

_Then she spoke. "Oh my God, did I hurt you." I could only think that an angel had come to make me pay for my devilish deeds over the past twelve years._

_The woman ran to my side dropping down her knees. She touched my forehead to feel my injury, but I could already feel it healing itself. The woman proceeded still asking if I was alright but I was too stupified to answer. This woman acted as if she hadn't just been the one to throw me into those damn trees. _

_I had been at a loss for words however when she had slit her wrist pressing it to my mouth. I could only look at the woman like she was a madwoman, but I was only greeted by the sight of tears. Then my thirst took over and I sunk my teeth into her wrist. Her blood was the sweetest nectar I had ever tasted. _

_I wrenched myself away from her arm at the last minute, thoughts that maybe she would be a nice mate to have throughout the rest of my immortal life flitting through my head, but instead of writhing in pain she looked relieved that I had quenched my thirst and promptly fell into unconsciousness._

He had watched over her unconscious form for two days, before she had awoken again very much human. When he had questioned what she was she hadn't answered only that she was human in a sense. He still didn't know to this day, only that she was always there when it mattered. Although he regrettably had left her many of times to save his own hide.

He was brought from his reminiscing thoughts when the woman on his mind punched him in the arm.

"What?" He said sourly, mock glaring at her.

She had used her weird powers again which always made her hits hurt when she decided to hit him every now and then. However she didn't answer him. Her cheeks were dusted with a dash of pink, the blood pumping to her face trying to keep her warm. She twiddled her thumbs together.

He got the messaged loud and clear. He moved forward pulling her closer. She snuggled into him.

Despite that he was probably colder than the weather actually was, she always seemed to more comfortable in his presence and since she didn't protest he held in protectively from the harsh winds blowing their way. Thankfully he had a coat on so she could gather some warmth from it.

She always seemed to cling to him, of course he probably clung to her just as much. She did so even in spite of his nature. She was the light to his dark in many ways.

For most of his vampiric life he had lived flitting through many human lives who had believed in the occult, twisting the humans about with tales of him being the prince of darkness to see the lengths that many humans would go to for his supernatural expertise, he had seen father's sacrifice their son's, daughter's or even their whole family for their greed.

Yet when it came to her all evil things were set aside and his protective nature came out. Regrettably his protective instinct hadn't kicked in till after he had abandoned her and she still had come back to him. He didn't know how she managed to live this long, but unlike he she could be injured that much he knew.

Over the years he had seen her catch colds, break bones even if she healed them with her weird powers later, and in more life-threatening predicaments like the time she had contracted some horrible disease that had her hacking up blood and spewing her guts.

His arms tightened around her waist a little when he remembered her lying so dejectedly on his bed for weeks. _Remembered her breaking out in a cold sweat, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her breathing erratic then her heart had stop. _He had been about to attempt to change her again, but then she had glowed and suddenly she was no longer sick and was wanting to get up and go for a swim.

"Stop thinking so much." Kagome whispered, she had long since finished her cigarette, and felt content in George's arms.

He leaned down to bury his head in the crook of her neck. "Of course there are much better things _we_ could be doing, physical instead of mental." He whispered it against her skin. His words flowed from his mouth like honey and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Your so right," she tugged his arms from around her waist to turn and face him. "You have to hunt and I have to find new accommodations for us to stay at."

George frowned. "What is wrong with our place now?" He like their little cave far away from the noises of the city in the safety of the mountains. Where he could find peace and quiet.

He regretted his words as soon a he saw her place her hands on her hips, her cheeks puffing up a clear sign she was going to lecture him. "What is wrong with our place? You've got to be kidding me, we live in a fricken cave!" she yelled but didn't dare give him time to rebuttal "A cave mind you that is freezing cold all year round. I want a fluffy bed not a flat rock with a simple blanket thrown over it. I want a nice warm one home with a cozy fireplace to keep me warm in the winter and a pair of warm, comfy slippers to keep any chill that might and I stress the word _might_ slip in."

He quirked a grin. "With what money shall you buy this home." Of course he could afford it, but he wasn't so sure Kagome could since he usually provided for her.

Kagome cheeks burned red. _Was he insinuating he wasn't going to pay._ Her fingers clenched into fists at her side.

"I'll just find a man who will provide for me." With that said, she stormed off towards the stairs leading back into the building. However George was quick to stop her slamming his hand on the door leading to the stairs before she could get there.

"There is no way in God's name that I am allowing you to go traipsing off with any man under any circumstances." He growled out.

The glare he sent her way was murderous and possessive. Yet through it all Kagome saw one emotion that just knocked all of the fight out of her; _jealousy_. George was rarely jealous only one other time had she seem him like that and she shudder at the thought of experiencing that side of him again.

"Does that include you?" She asked.

George was ready to rebuttal if she protested, but he was surprised to hear her ask that. "What the hell! No that doesn't include me!"

"But you just said and I quote—_**There is no way in God's name that I am allowing you to go traipsing off with any man under any circumstances**_." She said doing her best impersonation of his voice which was way off.

His brow rose at her attempt to impersonate him. "Technically I'm not a man, I'm a vampire darling best that you remember it." He stated sending her an arrogant smile, daring her to say something.

Instead she laughed and shook her head.

"Whatever you say _**Vampire**_, so are you going to pay for new accommodations or what?"

He growled in exasperation. "Fine, but it will be small and will be kept within a certain price range."

Now Kagome's brow rose. "Your telling me that after more than eight centuries of living and saving up that you are a penny-pinching vampire." she tried to muffle her laugh, while he scowled at her comment.

"Ha ha, laugh all you want, there will be a set price and that is final." He said his tone very serious, but Kagome didn't pay it any mind.

"Yes Georgie boy as you wish." She went to open the door again, but found it gone in a blur as she was picked up around the waist and George was then leaping from the building down into the dark alley below. He landed easily with her safely held in his arms.

When he set her down she punched him lightly in the arms.

"Give a girl some warning next time."

"Ouch." He said dryly, this time she hadn't used her powers which he was thankful for.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "Humph what a wimp."

He for once didn't retaliate, instead drew her close dropping a kiss on her brow. "I'll be back before nightfall, be safe." He whispered the last part and was gone a moment later, but she had heard it.

Honestly she didn't know why she hung around him. When she first met him she had been fascinated by his beauty._ And yes he was beautiful._ He had long curly blonde hair that was silky smooth to touch, his face comparable to the statues you would see of Alexander the Great. Then she had become fascinated by his intelligence and his personality, _well once you got past his obsession for messing with human lives._ She usually tried to turn a blind eye to some of his less than proper dark acts he has committed throughout the years.

_'Especially the trials!'_

She reached up to run a hand through her hair.

It was too long in her opinion, but it kept her warm many a nights, especially when George felt the need to cuddle with her. He was like a freezer box and although she didn't mind, but physically her body was affected by his cold temperature. Yet the feel of him trying to comfort her always held her back from rejecting him.

She walked out of the alleyway molding in with the crowd of people walking down the sidewalk. _Time to find a place to live._

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think!**


	2. Witch Trials

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**A/N: **Probably won't be updating as much with the new school year coming next week. Sorry about any grammatical errors or my annoying way of changing up the p.o.v.'s I seem to do it unconsciously.

**Words: 5,976**

Enjoy!

**Edited: **12/10/12

* * *

_**1480 England- Witch Trials**_

* * *

"For ye heinous crimes against the God Almighty we sentence ye to death by fire…." A man of the cloth continued on reading my sentence to me from a scroll with all of the villagers standing by as the priest read my supposed sins. He looked very uncomfortable reading the sins I had supposedly committed. He coughed halfway through his speech before continuing, but I didn't really bother listening.

I find it quite laughable how someone who has sinned more than I, could possibly accuse me of heresy, let alone witchcraft. They had taken away my clothes leaving me in only these ugly muddy brown rags that were not fit for even an animal to wear. I wonder what happened to the rest of my clothes. Were they still at the inn or had they been burned, because they reckoned my clothes were probably cursed and any woman who wore them would be cursed as well. Although it seemed really weird that people would want to wear a dead woman clothes. But I had seen it happen before, especially during times of great poverty.

"Ye who have sacrificed thirteen women; the devil's number, in these past three summers...Christi of the Levinhuels...Elizabeth of the Rochesters..."

Listening to the man of the cloth spouting lies to the crowd watching, that I had given myself over to the devil, practicing the devil's sorcery, then he began naming of the women I had supposedly killed, that I had taken their young maidens into the forest to fill their wombs with the devil's child.

I could help but snort when he said it.

I would never consort with the devil. _However it seems my consorting with a vampire is turning out to be of the same equivalence._

Of course the man of the cloth was only saying what the villagers had said I had done, so I could not really fault him. I

_How I long for when democracy comes into play._

I almost laughed when a man claimed I had used my sorcery doing love magic to take his wife away from him. I held it in though, _no need to be crazy on top of being a witch._

What in seven hell made me decide it would be so bad to follow around with George is beyond me. _Hell, he is the reason I'm in this predicament to start with._ I had been innocently wandering for several weeks when I came upon this remote village surrounded by a large forest only a month ago. I had looked for a nice place to stay for a little while since I hadn't seen George in five years after he left to go hunting one day. _Which wasn't unusual since he had left me twice before in the hundred and twelve years I have known him, but imagine my surprise when I found him living here._

I didn't find out about his heinous crimes till about a week into my stay here. Apparently George had been up to his old tricks again luring the fair and young women of the village into the forest with his ethereal face during the night and acting like an innocent villager when another villager told him that another girl had gone missing the next day.

Apparently since I had come out of the forest untouched when I first arrived the people already had their suspicions about me, but as always being my naïve self I didn't realize it till the second week of my stay after I found out about George's cringe-worthy acts. You would think I might have run when I first heard especially since I had been on trial twice before because of him.

You think just one he would get caught in the act.

But no one ever caught or suspected him in the least, instead they began to accuse me of sorcery. _'Of course it didn't help that I went into the forest every day in the dead of the night, not that the villagers knew I was going hunting for medicinal herbs that grew only under the moonlight.'_

Then it happened a fortnight into my stay in the village; I had been accused by a midwife whose daughter had gone missing. The girl with whom I had a tiff with the day before had gone missing during the night. The villagers immediately placed me in a crappy cell which I'm sure George could have broken into easily, but instead he left me there to rot. I spent a fortnight there waiting for the local priest to come and place judgement for my heinous crimes.

Which lead me to where I am presently. _About to be burned upon the pyre for sins that I did not commit_, it is really annoying how long these things can go for.

"Tie her to the post blacksmith." The priest commanded. The blacksmith did as he was told.

"Oomph."

I felt the air being push out of my lungs as I was lifted up by a large, burly man onto the large stack of hay, where he then proceeded to tie me to the large wooden beam that stood in the middle of the hay stack. The burly man's hands were gentle which was surprising, he sent her a little look of utter despair while she winked at him, before he moved away and off to the side.

Some shouted out rude slurs calling her whore, Jezebel, and any other derogatory words that were label okay for them to say, one threw a tomato at her.

"Burn her!"

"Aye, she took me little lass last winter." An man weathered by time shouted.

"And mine's in the spring!" It was a very round woman this time.

"Let'er burn for 'er sins!"

The man of the cloth came forward silencing the crowd. '_Truly this woman had to be of the devil's magic to possess such unearthly beauty, especially to tempt even he a man of the cloth.'_ "O blackguard woman that stands before us do ye confess to your heinous crimes against the good people of this villages daughters, so that there may be some penance for ye on the other side….."

I ignored him looking to the sky, the sun had mix with the clouds staining the sky an orangey red. It was once a sign that blood had been spilt nearby. I wondered if maybe it is mother nature's way of mocking me. I could understand why George had chosen this place.

It was a remote village so the government was not really involved here and the sun didn't shine much most days being quite cloudy in truth. He posed himself as a blacksmith, so he had a reason for spending most of his days in stone cottage. I wonder what he's thinking about. He hadn't been there at my last two trials, yet here he remained. He had even tied me to the post to which I would be burned on.

I wanted to spit in his face for daring to show me that look of despair and pity.

_But I wouldn't speak up, I don't think I could even if I wanted to._

From what I had found out the women of the village in the short time i was free the young women and daughters of the village began disappearing three years ago the first during the equinox festival, the men had search the forest for weeks, but the girl was never found. Of course one could accuse George since he had been living there for nearly five years_. _The villagers had been too uneasy to accuse anyone that they knew so instead they just labeled the forest forbidden to any woman in the village.

_I have to assume that he hunted outside of the village the first two years, before deciding to sink his teeth into the village women._

I looked back at the priest who was condemning me. Despite being a man of the cloth, he looked very cute and young as well. He really didn't look like he wanted to be here and had a persistent cough that she was sure her herbs could take care of.

'_I should probably stop playing around.'_

I could just use my powers to escape but I didn't feel right now was the moment. I realized I should say something worthy of being the witch they accused me of being. Last time she had been on trial she had said some cringe worthy stuff that had scared the bejesus out of the villagers that they had decided to drown her instead of burn her.

_Well technically in their own words __**'were going to tie this stone to your leg should ye rise from the water then ye be a witch, but should ye sink ye be innocent'**__ isn't that some straight up malarkey!'_

Everyone was still waiting for her answer so she pursed her lip, thinking.

_'What's a good movie line to use?'_

It has been a very long time since my days living in the modern twenty-first century. Things were so much simpler in my original time period, then I came to the feudal era only to be sent further into the past after my quest was finished with no way of returning and my only sense of solace found that I could not age so I could perhaps one day live to see my family again.

.

.

.

A little light bulb clicked in my head and I knew what to say.

I took a deep breath before speaking.

"_**Burn me now ye sons of Adam and ye daughters of Eve, but know that ye shall be condemned by the Father Almighty as was done unto Lucifer, be ye cast from grace and the light and be forced to lick the grain of the soiled and rotten bowels of earth, let these words pass to your children and your children's children and for so it is said so shall it be."**_ I said giving it a little eerie tone. It really helped that sky began to darken, the wind picking up giving her words the added effect it needed. It seemed like a storm was brooding.

_I could definitely play in a movie._ Though really I just combined like twenty different movie quotes into one sentence.

There were shouts from the crowd that she was using her devil's tongue to curse them. While other's began to whisper what if she really wasn't a witch, but the father presiding over the trial silenced them.

"Now ye sorceress ye are of evil and must burn for ye wicked ways, may God cast his divine punishment upon ye."

The burly man from before brought a torch a lit fire to the hay stack. The look on his face was one of sadness for he had felt something for this woman that he was now forced to condemn because of he could not reveal his identity. The flames began to lick greedily at the hay stack. The hay crackled and split, before burning to ash soon she was surrounded in flames. The tar like oil they had doused the hay in only increase the fierceness of the flames, the people watching the sight glad that the witch may burn for her sins. The children who had come to enjoy the woman's playful nature when she had first came cried and their cries reached her ears.

I heard their cries and wished to comfort them, but I couldn't right now.

I felt the flames lick at my feet could feel that blisters would start to appear soon if I didn't act fast. The natural urge to panic was lurking as the smoke rose surrounding me with it's choking fumes. Though even though the haze of smoke I saw that burly man, _George,_ though he could attempt to hide it from others I saw the vibrant red eyes glowing with an unnamed emotion.

I tried not to inhale the suffocating smoke, and instead focused on my inner core.

Searching through the vastness that was my core. Feeling for the pulsating radiance of my reishi within me. I felt body heat up but ignored it searching till finally I found it interwoven through a large circuit of seal. Reaching out I grabbed hold of it wrenching it forward to the surface. I felt my powers uncoil as soon as they hit the surface surrounding me before I let them loose.

* * *

The man of the cloth and the village men and woman looked on in awe. For the woman that they had just condemned to be burn was now glowing white, the flames were being snuffed out by the bright light. The priest could only make the cross sign.

"Father almighty what have I done."

The light shot straight up into the sky into the clouds that were a deep gray now, the tell tall sign of a storm on the horizon.

The light then took the form of an angel, the woman's form gone altogether. The angel now rose a good fifty feet in the air. The children unlike the adults had ran off and had come back with buckets of water throwing it on the little flames still licking at the hay stack.

An old woman who was quite weathered in age dropped to her knees, her forehead pressed to the ground.

Suddenly wings of light extended and the others quickly dropped to their knees some in reverence while others in fear of the mighty sight. The priest was in complete awe.

The light soon began to recede before it disappeared into nothingness as the children had managed to snub out the last of the flames. Then only the pyre the woman remained, bare as the day she had come into the world, though whether the rags had been burned away in the fire, or when the angel had appeared they knew not. She was covered in soot from the smoke, but even then her skin still glistened with a pale light.

The burly man rushed forward catching the woman just as she was about to fall off the pyre to the ground. Her skin felt cool to touch despite having just been surrounded by fire. He lifted the woman up like a new bride carrying her towards his cottage. His housekeeper went into the cottage first, him following after, when the priest took step to enter his home, he immediately kicked the door close shutting it in the priest face.

However he paid no heed to the shout of outrage from the man of the cloth instead carried her over to the large wooden basin, setting her down. His housekeeper came forward with rags and he left her to see that the woman was cleaned.

He headed back towards the door, wrenching it open. He glared at the people who had gathered around his cottage.

"Now blacksmith see here now, that maiden ye have in yer presence be a hol—" The priest was cut off by the man's growl.

The priest squeaked in fear.

"Holy! Was it not just you father who was jus about to condemn her fer being the devil's advocate and now ye callin' her holy. Ye word be a lil' twisted no? And what about the rest of yah, don't look so innocent yourselves" He said steely.

"George is right." It was the children that said it, before being taken away by their parents.

The villagers began to whisper among themselves that George was right. All began to feel great guilt that they had definitely done wrong unto an innocent woman, and worse a _holy woman._

"Please give my apologies to the woman. I see now that I spoke in haste." It was the midwife from before. She had at one time been a cheery woman, but the loss of her daughter had aged her greatly in just a fortnight and taken away her cheery disposition.

Others who had just condemned her and called her rude slurs were apologizing, but he didn't pay them any mind.

_'Humans are the true evil.'_

George turned heading back inside only to see his housekeeper, who was actually a village women who came over every night to make him a meal, had washed the soot away and the girl was now clothed in a simple chemise lying on his bed that was pushed into the corner.

"Thanks Margret."

Margret merely shook her head, pulling the covers around the woman. "Ye don't fool me not one bit George. I saw the way ye been looking at her during the trial, not to mention the way yah both spoke to each oth'r with such familiarity. Best take her away from her now lest they be's a wantin' to make her' inta some kind'o saint." Margret said in a gravely tone winking at him before leaving out of the cottage.

The corner of his lips turned upwards as he heard Margret shushing the villagers away stating the girl was sleeping and that she would be just fine. He turned walking towards the bed where the woman lay, leaning over her.

"I know yer awake darlin'." He said softly, he gazed down at her pale face, watching her eyes snap open.

"Your such an ass." She whispered coldly, glaring at him.

Although she had a little blush on her cheeks with how close his face was to hers.

"I knew you were holding back something Kagome. I remember distinctly you were to be burned fifty years ago as well." He said moving away taking a seat at the edge of the bed. She sat up feeling the bed dip a little.

Kagome's attitude bristled a little when she remembered the witch trial from fifty years ago. Which mind you_ he _was the cause of.

She huffed at the arrogant look on his face ignoring his last comment. "And what if I hadn't been, then what would you have done."

He sent her a devilish smile that made her heart do an uneven rhythm. "I would have leapt in and taken you out of the fire, then I would have slaughtered the whole village to protect my identity."

She pursed her lips. "So evil."

"Only for you." He said mockingly.

"So are you going to do as the woman suggested and take me away from here." Kagome said stretching out the kinks in her body. _'Playing unconscious really gets you tense.'_

However her stretching had let the blanket fall to her waist and the chemise that Margret had given Kagome was translucent giving him a good view of her ample breast and large dusty pink nipples. Her neck he noted was exposed as well and was quite slender and tender looking, he hadn't even realized he had moved until Kagome moaned out.

His fangs were now grazing along her neck, his venom dying to enter her veins even if he couldn't change her. Her legs wrapped around him urging him to continue so he did, licking the area wear he heard her pulse before sinking his teeth into her.

"Ahh." Her gasps only pleased him more, and he let out a pleased growl that vibrated against he neck.

The taste of her blood was heavenly, the taste of it only brought more venom to the surface. His hands smooth over the other side of her neck down to her side caressing her gently, he lowered himself on her feeling her body against his and wanted to claim her right then and there, but he knew he couldn't do this, especially right now. So grudgingly he started moving away from her, trying his hardest to calm him more primal side, which only elicited a whimper from the woman under him, who didn't want him to stop.

_Damn she making it so hard form me to resist._ But resist he must.

With his inhumanly speed he moved away from her before flitting about the room picking up stuff to busy himself now. Kagome was left lying there staring at the thatched ceiling, before turning her head to the side to watching as George started filling a sack and started dumping stuff into, stuff that she realized after a minute were traveling supplies.

The wound on her neck had already begun to close. Whenever he touched her she turned into a wanton bitch in heat. _Calm down Kagome it's just one man no not even a man a vampire. _Who just so happens to be drop dead gorgeous and yummy enough to eat.

She ran a shaky hand through her hair it was a little damp from when Margret had been bathing her. George took notice of her sitting up, though she was still very exposed to his eyes. Her cheeks had gained a little color, but she was still considerably pale in his eyes.

"Oomph."

She was momentarily put off balance by the heap of heavy clothes being thrown her way. She glared at George for throwing stuff at her rubbing her forehead where the clothes had collided with her head when he had throw them, but he merely shrugged telling her to put it on before going back to what he was doing.

"Unless you wish to be seen in such a state."

Her ear went a little red when he motioned downward and she quickly covered herself turning from him.

_'He practically saw me naked!'_

She surveyed the clothes in her lap it was a simple beige tunic and a large black cloak. She wasn't one for fashion so she didn't complain not wanting him to see anymore of her body that was littered with scars from the feudal era. So very carefully rising from the bed on shaky legs, she made to get dress glad that George was looking the other way as he packed up stuff. She picked up the tunic first, throwing it over her head, wrestling for a minute to get her arms into the sleeves. The woolen tunic came down to her knees over her chemise, she pulled the cloak on next over her head as well it came down to her mid-calf. It was quite heavy but was sure to keep warm.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere far from here."

Kagome nodded not really caring where they went. She still felt a little drained with how much power she had used in her stunt to saving her from being burned.

Her eyes darting around the room she located a pair of old boots off to the side. She walked slowly, bending down to pick up one boot. She balanced herself on one leg slipping one foot into the boot before putting on the other one, she sat down on the bed tightening the strings. They felt weird on her feet and weren't really all that comfy but they looked durable which would have to do for now.

They waited until night fell, sweeping over the land with a quiet darkness, illuminated only by the moonlight, then with a large sack in one hand and the other wrapped firmly around Kagome's waist George moved at an inhumane speed.

Kagome could do nothing but hold on tight her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist, burying her head into his chest. The scenery around them blurred and reminded her a lot of when she used to travel on the bullet train back in her actual time period.

Although the ride with George was much smoother than the crowded bullet trains and much more comfier than when she used to ride on Inuyasha's back.

She chanced a glance up only to meet his eyes. She didn't know what compelled these feelings in her, she placed a soft kiss on the side of his neck.

She was sure she had heard him purring , but didn't pay any attention her eyes closing as she fell into a comfortable sleep as George continued moving fast through many forests and crossing over many plains. The darkness providing them cover.

* * *

She awoke an hour before their stop.

And when they finally did stop, she noted that they were in a large forest, but it wasn't the same as the one that was by the remote village. This trees in this forest were different, the trees much taller and the trees much thicker. There was more undergrowth and less animal life. Everything seemed eerily quiet. The sun was barely peaking in through the tops of the trees. It was still early morn, probably six in the morning if her biological clock was right.

However George didn't let her go, carrying her and the sack farther into the forest till they came to an old shack.

He set her down while she tried to wake up her leg that had fallen asleep through the journey. When her leg had stopped being so numb she took in her surrounding more. She had to squint a little.

Other than the shack she noted stacks of woods chopped and placed neatly on the side of the shack. There was a stone well on the other side of the shack. The shack seemed sturdy enough from the outside but not very welcoming it was very plain-looking. Her ears picked up on George moving about in the old shack.

Then suddenly the shack was illuminated with a faint orange glow that seemingly invited Kagome to move towards it, but she hesitated waiting instead for George to come back, which he did a minute later.

The outside appearance belied what was inside. It was a large room, with a little fireplace in one corner where George had obviously started a fire and a wooden table with two chairs by it. They was a small counter and cabinet off to the side and a bucket. There were also several hooks on the wall. The air was a little stale but it was livable.

George begun pulling stuff out from the sack, setting down some stuff down. Before he ushered her over towards a door she hadn't noticed before.

The room seemed small dominated by a large beg with a small trunk on both sides of the bed with a set of candles on each one, and another trunk off to the side with a little stool by it.

"It seems comfy." She said not wanting to feel like she was being ungrateful. He smiled a little. A part of him lit up at the thought of pleasing her.

He pushed her towards the bed. Commanding softly for her to sleep.

"I'll be back soon." He said before he was gone.

The only thing to note his presence having been there was the door swinging shut and his scent. She sniffed lightly. He smelt like the outdoors, a strong pine tree scent, yet it was combined with the refreshing scent of the mountains.

She didn't bother listening to his command taking off her boots placing them off to the side before walking back into the other room. She shuffled over towards the sack not liking how cold the floor was. She pulled out a wooden bowl and a nice looking cup. Walking over towards the cabinet she inspected it. It was dusty like she thought it would be, so she place the two dishes inside.

Now that she really thought of it. The room looked very well kept, not much dust at all. She wondered if this is where George had always been running off to. The last time he had ran away had been fifty years ago and before that ten years after I first met him. Her mood bristled a little when she reflected on both times she had been on trial for his wrong doings.

_Of course he had fled the last two witch trials._

She secretly wondered would he have leapt into the fire had she not done what she had did.

She let out a little sigh knowing there was no point in pondering it now. She turned from the cabinet moving towards the hook. She shimmied out of her heavy cloak setting it on one of them before heading back into the bedroom. She spread out on the bed, it was a little stiff, but it would suffice.

She crawled underneath the blanket getting comfy before blowing out the candles. Closing her eyes, before entering the land of dreams.

* * *

**George's P.O.V.**

I couldn't help but watch as she slept, the way her chest rose before falling with each exhale and inhale. Her face like that of an angel so peaceful and at peace with the world that I wanted to hold onto forever. I hadn't been too sure about forever before but now the hope was definitely there and I would be damned if all I did was hope.

When we first met, I was quite intrigued by her, so for ten summers I let the her follow me around like a little lost puppy as I went about my business. Feeding my hunger and toying with various human lives. But I soon began to feel a sort of attachment towards her that grew with each passing summer. It was about ten summers and three moon cycles after meeting her that my acts caught up to me. A mob ready to go looking for me in the small mountains that were near the village I had been hunting in.

Then she appeared like a fiery dark angel, going before the crowd and confessing to committing the murders, confessed to being a witch. A part of me found her sacrifice idiotic, why would she die for him, but another part of me found it quite admirable. _Of course regrettably I was too much of a coward to turn back and save her. _As well as I hadn't felt that close to her to risk the chance of being burned myself.

My creator had warned me when I was still a newborn that fire was one of the very few things that could destroy our kind. I left not even bothering to watch her trial and began traveling the countryside for almost two summers before she found me again, perfectly unharmed, not a single burnt mark, nor a brand mark.

I was confounded. Yet I hadn't bothered questioning her how since she didn't seem that all up for talking to me; not mention it would mean admitting my cowardice in not saving her and coffessing that the crimes had been mine. Then as the summers came and passed us by I realized for the first time that she did not age.

Of course I knew she had to be human for she still got sick, _quite often actually_.

Those were the times that I got really worried especially when she had contracted the black death seventy years ago. I had seen the humans in other villages falling over dead in the streets. I even went so far as to take her with me into the mountains for cleaner air. Holding back my thirst to nurse her back to health. The relief I felt when she was better was great.

She got wounds too, but they usually healed within minutes though some took hours. Although I had seen a few scars that didn't disappear like the rest. Many I saw when she was bathing and thought I wasn't around. He was sure she would have used her funny words again calling him a peeping-tom which he assumed equated to pervert.

I left her again fifty-two years later during another witch trial only to flee and see her ten summers later very much the same. Although she was much more feistier that I had remembered her being. Why had I never tired to drink from her again would cross my mind sometimes and deep down I knew it was because I didn't want to lose control, I didn't want to take such a pure light.

_Humans are evil...__**except her.**_

Constantly turning on one another like sniveling rats. My hands clenched unconsciously when I thought of what had happened in the village. They had attempted to burn an innocent woman they barely knew, when the one who committed it **(i.e. him) **was standing in the background. Thankfully I have her now.

I can't imagine letting her go.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

George let his thoughts fade into the background when he saw Kagome's nose crinkle. She began shifting in her sleep, moving closer towards him which was surprising considering he would have thought she would head further away from him considering he was as cold as the frozen north. But he wasn't complaining. He loved the feel of her close to him. And relished being away from her.

'_She probably thinks I lied earlier.'_

But after being a coward twice and having spent so long with her he knew he really would not have hesitated to have leapt into the fire. _Hell he had been about to do just that when she had let loose her weird magic._ Never ceasing to amaze him.

Honestly the past five years he had wanted to be with her but he had foolishly tried to deny that they could be together. Then the one day he was imagining being with her she came strolling in the village through the forest.

He had smelt the pheromones coming off the males as she walked past them.

George instinctively brushed a few hairs out of Kagome's face.

She had walked straight past the men, only to slap him in the face, using those wicked powers of hers.

The villagers had been in shock, but he quickly appeased them saying she was a slighted lover.

He realized now he should have done better to appease the villagers suspicions, but the two weeks that she was there he forgot everything and had became lost in just her presence. Hearing her regale to him about what she had been doing since the day he left up until that same day the met again. Stories about battles and feuds taking place, a bunch of suitors that had asked for her hand after seeing her just once.

He had almost claimed her on the spot when she told him that. Wanting to finding these men and gouge their eyes out for even daring to think they were worthy of her hand in marriage.

George settled down getting into a more comfortable position, before pulling Kagome closer. He was sure to hold her like a delicate flower, not wanting to disturbed her sleep. He ran his hands through her long ebony tresses. This one woman he would risk life and limb for.

He swore to protect her from now on. _Even if it means limiting myself to one hunt every summer._

* * *

**TBC. Damn this chapter took it all out of me tried to make it as long as possible for my fans. Review tell me what you think!**

**Summers=** means a year

**Moon cycle=** means a month

**Fortnight=** Two weeks


	3. Notice

**A/N:** Sorry this is not an update. With my senior year starting in two days I realize I'll will be pretty stacked and that I have a couple of stories in process, so I have set up a poll on my profile so that my fans can vote on which story I should focus on more. I'll close the poll on Wednsday, so vote quickly.


	4. I'm so sorry

**Gomenasai to all my fans. My internet is down at home so I won't be able to post till my aunt gets it back. I'll try to update when I go to the library, don't know when I'll be able to make time but I'll try.**

**Sincerely,**

** Lovely Lady MarMar**


End file.
